Big Windup! Kc
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: XD Fem!Ren Read more to find out! I don't own anything! My take on how it could have gone.


Hi

* * *

_A brown haired one stormy blue and one sea green eye middle school girl. In a baseball field was on the pitchers mound she was looking with hard eye's at the catcher she throw the ball as hard as she could._

_''Ah!'' yelled the catcher holding his hand._

_''What hapined?'' The girl asked a bit of worry that if you's just meet her you'd think insensitive._

_''My hand!'' He said._

_''I'll call an ambulance.'' She said frowning at the bruise that was slowly getting bigger. _

_She called after what seamed like an hour they came._

_''What hapined?'' asked one of the men._

_''I don't know why do you think I called you?'' The girl sighed. ''I think it might be broken.'' she added pointing at the bruise that had gotten bigger._

_The men looked it over._

_''You'll need to come with us.'' The other man said._

_''I'll be there in a bit.'' The girl said._

_''No I think you've done enof!'' He snapped making her frown._

_''I told you the risk!'' She snapped back coolly._

* * *

In a new high school.

A brown haired with one sea green and one stormy blue eye. She was watching as a lady dragged a few boy's over to the baseball had to stop her self from laughing. She walked up before the lady could see her.

''Is this the baseball team?'' She asked eyeing the boy's.

''Yes it is!'' Said the lady.

''It's not just for guy's is it?'' The girl asked again frowning.

''Well i'm a woman aren't I?'' The lady said.

''I've meet a team with a lady coach and it was just for guy's.'' The girl replayed. ''So if it's not just a guy team can I join, with the same training a guy get's.'' She asked watching everyone's face's for being sexist.

''You can join what's your name and position?'' The lady asked making the girl grin.

''Kc, I can play any position but I puffer pitcher.'' The girl now known as Kc said.

The lady looked about ready to pop a vain with all the excitement. Kc watched the guy's and smirked.

''What don't think a little girl like me can keep up?'' Kc asked the one's who looked annoyed at her they didn't say anything.

''My name's Momoe, I'm not a teacher so this is are advising teacher, Shiga-Sensei! And that's my dog!'' The lady know known as Momoe said. ''Now that we've found a pitcher, let's have our first meeting!'' Let's cheek the positions. Our catcher is Abe-kun right?''

''Yes!'' said a black hired boy and black eye's, who was Abe. Kc looked with eye's that at first glance one would think annoyed but truthfully she was just bored.

''Abe-kun and Sakaeguchi-kun have been coming in since spring brake.'' Momoe said.

''I'm Sakaeguchi.'' said a light brown hired boy with blue eye's. Kc nodded her head a ghost of a grin on her face.

''Nice to meet you!'' Abe said.

''Both of them are from the seniors, so they'll help you get used to playing hard ball. Just ask them where everything is and such! Next onto our base-men-'' Momoe said.

''I'm Tajima! Third base hitter and clean up hitter!'' shouted a black haired brown eye'd boy.

''I was also clean up, but I'm not going to join.'' said a boy with a beanie and brown eye's.

''Eh? Why Hanai-kun!?'' Momoe asked shocked looking from her notebook to him.

''I don't really care that it's mostly first years, but whoever heard of a female coach?'' Hanai said he didn't say anything about Kc because she was glaring at him, tho she was just staring at him bored out of her skull. Kc started playing with her yo-yo out of boredom. ''I don't really need to play baseball or anything.'' He added.

Momoe picked up a baseball bat and started bouncing the ball. Kc watched with a bit of interest tho not by much.

''Oh I want to try!'' Tajima yelled making Kc chuckle tho no one heard it.

''Get ready catcher!'' Momoe said.

Bouncing the ball a bit higher then hit it straight up with a lot of force making everyone not Kc look in aw, Kc thought it was cool but she'd done it a lot of time's.

'_So high_' went throw everyone's mind not Kc.

'_She's good tho mine's higher._' Where Kc's thought's.

Kc kept playing with her yo-yo as Abe cot the ball.

''Oh ya there's some juice here!'' Momoe said, Kc watched amused.'' Since your here why don't you have some?'' Momoe asked.

''Drink?'' Hanai said.

Kc watched amused as Momoe crushed two Orange's poring the juice in a bowel then a cup.

'_She's scary!_' Was the thought that ran throw the boy's mind's.

Kc had to stop her self from laughing as Hanai drank it.

''Anyone want some?'' Momoe asked holding up two more.

''Ya!'' Kc said smirking as everyone watched in horror again.

''Here you go!'' Momoe said in a happy voice as Kc drank it.

''Thanks!'' Kc said.

''Kc-Chan?'' Abe asked next to her she was now doing 'walk the dog.'

''Ya and could you just call me Kc?'' Kc asked still keeping her 'round the world.'

''Here wanna try pitching?'' Abe asked making Kc look at him still keeping the 'round the world.'

''I was wondering when we would get to that.'' Kc said. ''How hard of a pitch can you catch?'' Kc asked pocketing her yo-yo.

''Not shore why?'' Abe asked making Kc sigh.

''Let's take it slow then work it up.'' Kc sighed taking the baseball.

Kc started walk to the mound but stopped.

''Hay coach could you hold this? I don't want it falling and cause trouble.'' Kc said handing Momoe the yo-yo.

''Shore I don't mind.'' Momoe said smiling Kc gave her thanks the walked over to the mound.

She started to get used to it so her foot didn't slip.

''We spent all spring break preparing the ground's, we didn't get to the outfield though. I've been piling up the dirt for the mound, wondering what kind of pitcher would come to use it. How is it the mound I made?'' Abe said Kc grinned.

''Purification it's like most mound's and I'd say you did a good job.'' Kc said grinning tho to those who just met her it look like a smirk.

''Your lying.'' Abe said frowning making Kc sigh.

''No i'm not I have a hard time showing emotion's, so when you thought I was glaring at you. I was just staring out of boredom.'' Kc said looking at Hanai who looked away. ''Everyone think's I'm a bitch when the first meet me and then they stay away and never find out. Though me not saying anything about it didn't help much. Guess you could say I like this team.'' Kc said putting her hand throw her long hair before putting it in a high tail.

Momoe and a few other grinned.

''So the hole impassive thing is just a emotion problem?'' Abe asked.

''Well not all the time but mostly I'm just passive cause I don't know so I guess it's shyness?'' Kc said. ''Tho I don't give it much though till now.'' Kc added.

''I'll go sit, so just pitch how you like.'' Abe said sitting across from the mound.

Kc throw it up a few time's then throw a slow fast ball. Abe looked passive as he throw the ball back.

''OK!'' Kc said noting everyone was watching.

This time Kc throw a hard curve and at everyone's shock grinned. Abe throw is back, and Kc throw a slow fork-ball making them look in shock again. Abe got up fast and walked over to Kc tho ran is more the word.

''Oh man what else you got!?'' Abe said stair eye'd at Kc.

''A lot but I held back on the faster ball's.'' Kc said.

''Why?'' Abe asked.

''Last time I throw my hardest, all most broke the pitcher's hand. Lucky for me he can still play.'' Kc said. ''And by now my pitching's got even harder.'' Kc added making him go blue. ''Let's work so I can pitch to my fullest and you to catch said pitching!'' Kc said.

''Ya so any really good ball's that stand out?'' Abe asked.

''Ya I made a new type'' Kc said. '' It's still a working progress I can do a most if not all braking ball's.'' Kc added. ''In both slow and fast.''

''Let's work on sign's.'' Abe said.

''Ok.'' Kc said following.

''Hanai.'' Abe said.

''What do you want?'' Hanai asked.

''Will you bat for us?'' Abe asked.

''No sorry but I'm not joining.'' Hanai said.

''Weren't you the clean up? Let's have a three on three challenge.'' Abe said.

''Challenge?'' Hanai said.

''I was clean up. I wanna do it, too!'' Tajima said raising his hand.

''Next time Tajima.'' Abe said.

''Aw why?'' Tajima said pouting Kc chuckled smiling. ''Oh hay Gramps!'' Tajima yelled waving on top of the fence.

''Your house is around here?'' Sakaeguchi asked.

''Ya 1 minuet by bike!'' Tajima said.

''Oh lucky it take's me 40 minuets!'' Sakaeguchi said.

''I know right that's why I came here!.'' Tajima

'_Aw man luck us!_' Abe thought

''Really if I don't praktis pitching it take's me a few minuets tho that might be cause I'm a fast runner.'' Kc said openly grinning.

''Ok then could we just get infielders?'' Abe asked.

''So your just pissed I'm not joining? Are you sure about this? I can hit it pretty fare out there.'' Hanai said.

''If you can hit it like you say you can, I'd bet you to stay.'' Kc snickered at that as Hanai got fired up.

''You make the sign's. We can work on better one's later ok?'' Kc said back to playing with her yo-yo. ''I didn't like the team back in middle school and they didn't like me the catcher didn't even give me a bit of practise had he done that I they wouldn't of lost so much.'' Kc said. '' Had they tried to look past who my grampa was we might have had a chance. All they thought about was winning I was trying to teach them that winning wasn't everything but they where to fickle.'' Kc said. ''I like winning and stuff but it's not everything.''

''Just pitch how I tell you to got it?'' Abe said.

''What if I see that the hitter's going to hit what you told me?'' Kc asked. ''I'll shake my head so you'll know and can pick something else ok?'' Kc said grinning at she pocketed her yo-yo.

''Ok.'' Abe said. ''What's up with the yo-yo?'' Abe asked making Kc look at him.

''It keep's me from being bored.'' Kc said bluntly making him twitch. ''The only thing's that doesn't make me bored are Baseball and street fighting.'' Kc said truthfully making him stare.

'_Street fighting!_' Abe took a better look at Kc and saw bandages all over her.

''Street fight!?'' Abe half yelled making everyone look at the to. ''That's dangerous what if you brake your arm!?'' Abe yelled again.

''I wait till it's healed and start training I've broken my are a few time's.'' Kc said making everyone stare. ''Everyone act's like it's that bad I know a guy who can fix anything some doc says is impossible to play again.'' Kc said this grinning.

Abe just frowned no it wasn't because of the fact she could hurt her arm making her un able to play. And that bothered him he started thinking on this and as he go into his thinking he started to blush. Kc found this amusing as did most of the team.

''Are we going to play any time this year?'' Kc asked watching amused as he started looking around. ''Something up?'' Kc asked.

''NO! Um no let play.'' Abe said everyone looked amused as he was still blushing. (Same as the manga only Kc a girl XD.)

Kc looked over at the girl that was watching and waved when Momoe wasn't watching. Kc then started drinking the bottled water in her bag. Abe found himself watching and looked away Kc saw this and smirked inwardly as she pored water over her head making her look like a modal. Most of the team watched this amused when Abe blushed and looked away. Tajima walked over to her and they started talking.

''Ya you think your faster?'' Kc asked grinning. '' Hay anyone got a timer?'' Kc asked.

''I have one here!'' Momoe said grinning.

''Ok where shall we start?'' Kc asked.

''You can start here!'' Izumi said.

Kc and Tajima stood at the starting point.

''Get ready, get set, GO!'' Momoe said.

Kc Tajima was first but at the half point Kc cot up.

''Hay you look a little tiered need a nap?'' Kc asked not even braking a sweat next to Tajima who was panting.

''In your dreams!'' He said making Kc laugh.

''Ok then by!'' Kc said pulling a head and winning the little race. Tajima sat down on the ground panting.

''Wow your fast!'' Tajima said making Kc laugh.

''Years of training till I fainted from lake of...'' Kc started but stopped. ''Let's just say I'm skinny be cause I train to hard.'' Kc said laughing.

Later Kc walked into her house locked the door and took her shoe's of. She didn't say her greeting. After she ate Kc took a shower and fell asleep.

* * *

Hi


End file.
